ultimate_infamous_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Conduits
For the original article, see: Conduits. '' "The world is in the midst of a new kind of evolutionary process. There have been reports of a new kind of species apprearing all over the world. There are people or animals who appear seemingly normal at first, but then start exhibiting signs of superhuman abilities. These once-normal people have become something more than human, they are being called Conduits.- Diane Jennings. Conduits are people and/or animals with superhuman abilities, ranging from manipulation of a certain form of energy or matter, to flight, enhanced senses, and strength. Most normal humans are scared or disgusted by most conduits, calling them "freaks", "deviants", or "demons". History Origins. Conduits are human beings or animals with a rare mutation inside of them. This "conduit gene" is naturally occuring. Humans with the conduit gene inside of them are born without powers. These humans are Beta-level conduits or conduits who don't know they have the "gene" inside. There are several ways of indentifying a potential Conduit, the gene is a distinctive part of the human anatomy, and can only be seen by a select few, or a special machine. Wherever in the body that gene is located will either appear a bright blue, red, green, or yellow in color. Animals can hold the conduit gene, too. Process. A Conduit's abilities can be activated by collecting and absorbing the ambient energy present in the surrounding area and releasing the energy into the air or into a potential Conduit. Though the former will activate a Conduit's dormant abilities, resulting in a catastrophic explosion that will kill those in the blasts' raduis that do not have the conduit gene. Conduits that are caught within the blast will have their abilities unlocked outright, though lesser in some form as those in it's epicenter, also those outside of the blast who have the conduit gene will gain their powers afterwhile. This process can only be done with the Ray Sphere Device. There are other ways of unlocking a Conduit, one way is to do extensive experimentation on the individuals. This mostly involves Ray Field Energy, the energy powering the Ray Sphere Device. Though, several products of this method have been known to become mentally unstable, either they go beserk or they experence trauma over the experimentation, and many of the expirements may go halved, or they only obtain half of the designated abilities they were supposed to recieve. Enhancements. A Conduit's abilities can be enhanced through the use of Ray Field Radiation, or by absorbing a massive amount of radiation from a single source. Ray Field Radiation. ''Main Article: Ray Field Radiation. Ray Field Radiation can be found in many different sources, the most noticable sources are the Ray Sphere device, Rayacite Shards, and Rayacite Cores. When exposed to Ray Field Radiation it will improve one's abilities, either indurance, strength, or it will grant that individual another power. Power can also be gained from inside the the Ray Field device. Power Transferal/Combination. "MyKessler McGrathFather never told me told me this! In his notes, he talks about a theory. A theory that two compatable Conduits might be able to transfer the powers of one conduit into another, or that both Conduits could combine their powers together outright!" -Cole McGrath talking to Lucy Kuo about The Power Transferal/Combination Theory. According to Kessler McGrath, the abilities of two Conduits can produce better and more satisfactory results in terms of combat efficiency. Cole McGrath created a formula made up from the combination of the blood of a pyrokinetic Conduit, Ray Field Radiation, and his own blood. Cole was able to utilize his control over fire, fammable objects, and electrokinesis, being able to blast and/or burn his enemies. Cole Thompson also gained new abilities after fighting with Jimmy Pace over a Rayacite Core. Cole is able to utilize his control over ice, being able to freeze his enemies. Effects On Society. Several of the major Conduits, namely Cole Thompson/McGrath, have been notice by civilians and the media alike, as their actions mostly involves them. The civilans and media ended up loving the Infamous Bolt, whilst fearing and despising the Nefarious Bolt. Cole Thompson/McGrath Most of Cole Thompson's decisions are based on the civillian's benefit as opposed to himself. These actions caused civilains, to endear him, gain praise and positive comments, also gain a positive influence over the police force, as many of them will attempt to fight with Cole during combat. In contrast to Cole Thompson, Cole McGrath acts for his own benefit rather than the citizen's, which render him hated and despised by citizens and the media alike. Both civilians and the media would spout negative remarks and comments about Cole's actions and decisions. The law enforcement, whether it be the police or the military, would take measures to contain Cole, more often shooting him the moment they spot him. Joseph Bertrand Jr. and The 88's Main Article: The 88's "You Conduits are an abomination to God's divine plan!" -Joseph Bertrand Jr's opinion on Conduits. An independent paramilitary force known as The 88's, was created as a movement against any and all Conduits, led by Col. Joseph Bertrand Jr. They would use force to gather Conduits all over the world, and either send them to Bertrand or kill them outright. After the Infamous and Nefarious Bolt made their name in Empire City, the faction focused on them, making it their goal to get Cole Thompson/McGrath and the rest of the Conduits out of the city. Bertrand ran a Conduit-smear campaign, posting propaganda throughout the city by using TV, flyers, posters, Bertrand even blackmailed the Mayor into joining his cause. He tried to turn the all humans against all Conduits, with major and minor sucesses. Bertrand made it a point to the citizens of Empire City to turn in anyone suspected of being a Conduit. It was revealed later that Bertrand was capturing Conduits in order to create a cure for the conduit gene. Bertrand thinks that all Conduits are bad, and that they shouldn't exist, deeming them "abominations created by The Devil". After Bertrand's incarceration, The 88"s remained a faction, but instead of capturing and executing just any Conduits, they capture and imprison the most dangerously and powerfully psychotic Conduits. Lesser Conduits. 'Blood Reapers. ' 'The Dustmites. ' Conduit Factions. The Corrupted. The Titans. Government- made Conduits. Major Conduits. Cole Thompson/McGrath. ' 'Zeke Dunbar. ' 'Trish Dailey. ' 'Lucy Kuo. ' 'Kessler McGrath. ' 'Sasha McGrath. ' 'Alden Tate. ' 'Anita McGrath/The Beast. ' 'The Darkness. ' [[Delsin Rowe (Imperfect Future)|'Delsin Rowe]]. Known Conduit Abilities. Conduit Classification Levels. '''Beta-Level Conduits- '''These are Conduits whose powers have not been activated. They appear to be normal human beings or animals who display no signs of superhuman abilities. However, they do hold the conduit gene inside of them, so they are, in fact, potential conduits. '''Alpha-Level Conduits- '''These are Conduits whose powers have been activated. These humans and animals display signs of having superhuman abilities. Alpha power levels range depending on the designated power the Conduit possesses. Some Alpha-level Conduits are more powerful than others, some are weaker. At any rate, all Alphas are classified in layman terms as "regulars". '''Omega-Level Conduits- '''These are Conduits whose powers exceed beyond the limits of both Alpha and Beta. Omega Conduits possess powers without foreseeable limits. Omegas are the most dangerous Conduits of all, their powers are capable of tearing the world apart. There have not been any reports of any Omegas, aside from The Beast, and The Darkness. Though there are potential Omegas such as Cole Thompson and Cole McGrath. Category:Species